


Trapped

by Noomerif



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomerif/pseuds/Noomerif
Summary: You just had one task, but everything was ruined by a sleepy Caesar.
Relationships: Caesar Clown/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Trapped

The corridors of the lab were quiet as you strolled with an envelope of documents about the results of the new experiments on the children. 

Finally Caesar was getting closer to the creation of a more powerful chemical that had less destructive consequences on the patients. It wasn't much, but you still hoped to find a way to remove that horrible drug from those children.

A shiver run up your spine as a cold draft of wind made contact with your skin, followed soon after by a sneeze from your part. Sometimes you really hated this place, but at least it was still better than the other part of the island. Finding a bit of relieve on your trusted warm sweater, you continued walking.

With a steady pace you soon reached your destination. As you were about to open the door for the relax area you stopped yourself when you heard an unusual sound coming from inside.

Getting on your tiptoes you looked through the window on the door. You almost couldn't believe what your eyes were seeing.

You quickly let the door slide open after inserting the code, quickly getting into the room.

And there he was: the almighty Caesar Clown, the most brilliant mind inside this lab, sprawled on one of the couches with a bubble coming out from his nose and snoring loudly by his widened mouth.

You let out a small laugh. It was a rare occasion to see him like this, since he slept very little and rarely around other people.

You took a step closer to him, but the noise made from your shoes made him move in his sleep. You froze in place, hoping with every fiber of your body that he would stay asleep.

After a few seconds, he returned in his previous position, the small bubble broke and his snoring was much lighter than before.

When you were sure that he was still sleeping, you bent over and slowly removed your shoes. 

You wouldn't throw away this opportunity.

You reached over the small table and placed the documents on it, making sure they wouldn't fall. Walking on your tiptoes you made your way over to him, getting right in front of his face.

It was so strange to see him in a so peaceful state, he almost looked like another person.

Your hand moved on its own, stroking gently over his cheek with your knuckles.  
His breath slowed down a little at your touch, and you couldn't help the smile that crept on your face, "You must have been exhausted, my poor master", you let out a breathy laugh.

A small blush dusted your cheeks. It still was strange to admit that you loved that same man, with all his funny behaviors, his undeniably smart brain and good looks, along with his flaws. 

Sometimes at night you found yourself thinking about telling him, since you two were quite close, but you always restrained yourself. You didn't want to be a nuisance to his work, and if he didn't return your feelings things would become much more difficult. 

The gas of his lab coat tickled your hand lightly, your eyes wandering all over his face, until they stopped over his hair. Those fluffy hair that you have always wanted to touch.

With your eyes locked on his face, you moved your hand up to his hair. You lowered your hand slowly, waiting for any kind of signal. As you finally touched it, your hand started stroking gently that heaven of softness. It was almost like touching a cloud, your fingers caressing sweetly over his silky locks.

You almost had a heart attack as you heard his breath twitch. Your eyes shot back in his direction, but he was still fast asleep.

What you did notice instead was the light red dusting his cheeks and his dreamy smile.

"........mo........re........more......"

You saw his lips moving slightly, the words coming out more like a sigh.

You almost couldn't contain the squeal in your throat. How could he be so cute?! It should have been illegal!

Your hand slowly moved over his horns. As you stroked the base of one you heard him inhale quickly, a blissful smile on his lips as he leaned over even more than before. "You must really like to be patted on the head" you whispered, laughing quietly.

Almost as if in a trance, your other hand moved over his face, caressing his soft cheek your fingertips, then lightly touching his lower lip as you leaned over. You wanted so much to kiss him and make him feel all your love.

It all happened in a quick moment.

You didn't have time to react as Caesar's arms grabbed your waist, bringing you close to him and over his chest.

You soul almost left your body at the realization. Your eyes shot up and you let out a sigh of relief. Thank god he was still asleep.

You tried to free yourself from his grasp, but he wouldn't budge. Unfortunately there was only one option, and it was potentially dangerous.

You leaned as much as you could over his ear, "Caesar? Caesar can you hear me?" you whispered lightly, the tension effecting your calm tone.

You heard him answer with a breathy hum a few moments later.

"Can you roll to the side and let me go...?"

His body started shifting slowly, your smaller form moving with him.

"Yes, good boy, just a bit- oh no, nonono! The other side! The other side!"

You felt his grip tighten over your waist, his body hovering over yours, efficiently trapping you between him and the back of the couch. Fantastic plan, Y/n.

You could feel your body getting hotter, especially your face. He was too close, extremely too close for your heart and your sanity. You needed a way out from that situation.

You tried to move, the only thing that was still free were your legs. Making pressure with your hands, you tried to move him away from you. It was working at least, just a bit more and you could have squeezed yourself out.

He suddenly started moving. His arms wrapped around you more firmly, bringing you even closer than before, with one of his legs over yours.

".........don't.....lea...ve..."

Your heart was going to explode if things got worse than this. Your noses were almost touching now, and the heat on your face was becoming unbearable.

Suddenly, you heard the holy sound of the door opening. It took you a moment to notice who was there since Caesar's body was blocking your view.

"Y/n? Are you here? Why are your shoes on the floor?" you recognized Monet's voice, her bird claws tapping lightly on the floor.

With some wriggling, you managed to free one of your arms and started to wave it in the air, "Monet! Thank god you are here! Please I need your help, do something!!" You said, whispering a bit louder.

You heard her laughing lightly in amusement, "Mind telling me how you got yourself in that situation?"

"I'll tell you later, now get me out of here!" you waved your hand desperately in the air.

There were a few moments of silence.

Then you heard the tapping growing distant.

"Monet where are you going?!" you whisper yelled at her.

She stopped for a moment, "I think I'll come back later, I'll leave you two some privacy~"

You flipped your middle finger at her, "Come back here, you traitor!!"

She laughed again, "As if you aren't enjoying yourself~" with that, you heard the door of the room close.

You were screwed.

There's no way that you could get out of this situation.

And you hated to admit it, but Monet was right as always.

The warmth that you felt was so nice and cozy, the perfect temperature to fall asleep. Such a shame that you heart was beating so unbearably fast.

You sighed, "Why do I always get myself in stupid situations like this?"

You remained in that position for who knows how long, listening to Caesar's breathing and the few words that sometimes escaped his mouth. He really liked vanilla as you learned.

At some point, as you were about to drift off, something happened. 

He stayed still for the longest moment, and you were starting to get worried.

"Caesar? ...what's wrong?"

He suddenly tightened his grip on your smaller form, his head burying in the crook of your neck, cuddling closer to you in his sleep.

Your face turned hotter than lava, your heartbeat getting faster by the second.

".........vanilla.......nice....."

You heard him sniffing slightly in your neck. You could feel steam going out from your ears at this point.

Wait...

Was he talking about the scent of your hair until now?!

Your hand suddenly moved above his chest, reaching the place where his heart was.

It was beating so fast, almost faster than yours.

You stayed like this for a few minutes, your mind racing as all kinds of hopeful conclusions crossed your thoughts.

Until his devil fruit started compromising the situation.

His gases were starting to make contact with your skin. And his head cuddling your neck with his soft hair wasn't making it any better.

".....so...soft........"

You started struggling to keep in your laugh, but he was getting all your ticklish spots.

A small laugh escaped from you.

"..........y/n......."

For fuck sake don't make this even more difficult!!

Finally, a stray hair escaped from the mass and started tickling your nose.  
You tried to blow it away, but it continued to come back.

Until suddenly you sneezed.

Loudly.

You held your breath, eyes wide as you looked at the man.

"........uh?"

Oh no.

You watched with horror as Caesar pulled away slowly from your form, eyes still narrowed from his sleepy state.

"...since when did we have a body pillow in this room?"

His gaze finally locked with yours.

You looked back mortified, "Ehm.... hi?"

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

He suddenly moved away from you, falling from the couch. Lucky for him, his devil fruit didn't let him fall to the ground.

He sat up, looking at you with wide eyes, "Y/n what the fuck are you doing there?!"

"It wasn't my fault, ok?! I was here just to give you the results of the experiments, it's you who wrapped around me like an octopus!!" you said, sitting up a d crossing your legs.

His face turned red, "Then how did I get you?!"

"I-.....I was...." you looked at your feet, mumbling as your blush spread to your ears.

He tilted his head, "You what?"

"I was...watching you sleep..."

You saw his eyes widen, his mouth falling open. You were so screwed.

You saw his gaseous form getting closer, a smirk on his face.

"Shulolololo~ So you were the one who was patting my hair before?~"

Your heart skipped a beat.

He floated closer, his eyebrows rising.

"And did you call me 'your master' ?~"

You hid your face with your hands, "Oh god please stop", you wanted to sink into the ground so badly.

"Why should I? Your reactions are worth experimenting~ Shulololo~"

You glared at him, "Says the man that was about to start purring when I stroked his hair"

He was suddenly taken aback, his face flaring up, "S-S-Shut up!! I didn't enjoy that!!"

You narrowed your eyes, smiling mischievously, "Oh, you didn't? But you were cuddling me so tightly~"

It was nice to have the upper hand from time to time.

"You were the one who started it!!" 

You stayed silent for a moment, the words stuck in your throat. 

Should you tell him?

You looked down at your hand, remembering his heart beat.

"Actually... you were the one who started it all" you looked up, your gaze connecting with his beautiful eyes, "By making me fall for you"

Everything went silent.

Caesar stood there, frozen in place, his face completely red. If it wasn't for his devil fruit you might have thought that steam was coming out of his face.

"D-Do you mean it?"

You laughed lightly at his flustered state, a sweet smile spreading on your face, "Of course I mean it, you gas clown. Now can you sit back down? I'm getting cold.."

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed your shoulders. Before you could react, you felt Caesar's lip on yours.

You kissed back, eyes closing as you savored the kiss. His hand grabbed the back of your head, bringing you even closer. 

The kiss was firm, yet gentle and sweet. Those same lips you touched before were even softer than you expected.

Without even thinking, one of your hands slithered through his hair, caressing his dark locks. You heard a small sound coming out from him.

When you pulled back, you took a moment to catch your breath, his face still close to you.

"You didn't enjoy it before, uh?~" 

His eyes widened as he saw your smirk. With a grunt he picked you up in his arms, falling back on the couch with you pressed tightly on his chest.

"No I didn't. Now quit your talking, I want to sleep more."

You let out a small laugh, crawling up until you were near his face. You pecked his red cheek, "Alright, my adorable flustered cloud", you made yourself comfortable in the crook of his neck, nuzzling against him.

You knew that he was still blushing.

"Don't call me like that, Y/n"

"Master~"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!"


End file.
